Conventionally, to lubricating oils for automobiles, a fatty acid amide or a fatty acid ester of oleyl amine and diethanolamine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,293), etc. are added as a friction modifier for reducing a shock of friction at the time of changing gear.